Texting Fiasco
by mrsremusjohnlupin
Summary: Oliver drops by to visit Miley and sees her crying. It's up to him to save the day and protect his best friend. Oneshot. Miley/Oliver Anti Jake/Miley


**Okay so I could not find anyone to Beta this... If there are mistakes, that may be why. It's fun to look back on other things I have written and see my progress as a writer. My first Tonks/Lupin story? Terrible. Werewolves would not kiss. Anyway, here is a one-shot of Miley and Oliver. Not my first Moliver, just the first one I have deemed alright and posted.**

**Please review! It's really what keeps me writing fanfictions... That and those random bursts of inspiration. Hah!**

---

"Hey Miles I was just..."

Oliver stopped speaking as he saw Miley, sitting on her couch, crying. Her head swung to look at him when he had said her name, and he trailed off in the sentence. Then dropped the words altogether.

"Miley what's wrong?" he moved from the doorway and onto the couch next to her. She had her knees pulled up to her chest and was hugging her legs. Most guys would feel awkward in such a situation-seeing their best friend cry. But because his best friends were girls and he had dealt with their tears on more than one occasion, it did not scare him away. It made him uncomfortable and notat ease in the slightest, but he could comfort her. Or at least try withour being driven away.

Not that he was so manly that he never cried. However for him it was the time his dad left when he was nine, and when he was injured in hockey-which he insisted on playing even though he was not good.

Then Miley failed to answer him and just put her forehead on her knees, muffling her small sobs. Oliver sat down next to her on the couch, wrapping his arms around her. In his arms, Miley and Lily always seemed so small. Not as much Lily, considering she almost had more muscle than him. The one time he had tried to comfort Lily by hugging her she had shoved him into a garbage can, creating another scar on him that was her fault. Oliver had his own Lilly-scars all over his body.

"It's okay Miley," he cooed against the softness of her hair. He took a deep breath and inhaled her scent, which smelled just like she always had. Since the first time they had met. Even now, so many years later, he could not place the smell. Whatever it was; it was pleasurable to the senses. "Everything is going to be fine. I'm here. It's alright," he whispered the words of comfort he had found to work best over the years-and the same ones his mother used for him when his dad walked out on them.

Then Miley leaned into Oliver, her shoulders shaking with the sobs that continued to progress. Her head turned from her self-made cave to his shoulder and he watched as she let her hands unwrap themselves from her legs and grip at his shirt. Her legs stayed in their position, but leaned in the direction of him.

As she cried in his arms, Oliver wondered what could be wrong. His face was buried in her brown curls and his eyes were closed. It was all he could do to keep from crying himself. Seeing his best friend out of control in such a way was very painful for him. Of course it always hurt to see Lily this way too, but she would usually push him away when he tried to help. Unless he was there to make jokes-that ws how he would comfort Lilly. Which was their relationship, and Oliver liked it that way.

Finally, after what seemed like an hour-which it was half of-Miley's shoulders stopped moving and she just sat with her head on him and her arms gripping his shirt. He could hear her shallow breathing, and knew that she was breathing through her mouth. Snot buildup did that to a person.

She moved, placing her feet on the floor and detaching her fingers from their death grip on him. Her head was the last thing to leave his body and Oliver dropped his hands away from her. There had been a few tears forming in his eyes and he wiped them away (hopefully) without her noticing. Then he stood up and grabbed the tissues from the end table, handing the box to her.

Oliver knew she did not like it when he watched her do un-girly-like things. He pretended to be interested in the wall to give her some privacy, when he saw her place something in her lap. His eyes went to that-her cell phone. She must have been holding it the whole time. Now he knew that it was the obvious source of the sobs.

Before she could react (her eyes were closed as she blew her nose with the force of an elephant) he snatched the phone from her lap and opened it up. There were three new text messages and he ignored them. He glanced at Miley and she had turned to watch him as she took out another tissue. It was strange that she had not grabbed the phone from him or tackled him for it-which she usually did. On a daily basis. It must have been something she wanted him to see or she would have taken it back.

He went to the recieved calls first. Lilly, Lilly, Oliver, Lilly, Dad, Jackson, Lilly, Jackson, Sarah, Aunt Dolly. He doubted any of these people were the source of the problem, but he was getting nowhere with the missed calls. They told him nothing and he wondered why that even mattered.

So next he opened the text messages and scrolled down. The twonew ones were from Lilly, and one was from him saying that he was coming over. He glanecd at Miley. How long had she been sitting there like that, crying all alone? Oliver scrolled down and the name right before his brought a familiar lump into his throat and his heart skipped a beat in surprise and anger. Miley had not been dating him for a few months now, so whatever he said must have been a doozy to upset her so much.

Oliver wanted to start from the beginning, so he scrolled down three more messages until he found the first one Jake had sent.

Jake 3

hey miley ive got something to show you.

#1 StUd

1:23

June 12, 2009

Of course that was his signature. Oliver rolled his eyes and went to the next message, which was a picture of him. It looked like he was in a bar- if the colored lights on him were anything to go by. But the lights were not what almost made him shut the phone in disgust. He was unsure if he should be looking at that. Jake was kissing his way down a girl's neck, her head facing up and his hand was on her breasts while she groped him down below. She seemed to be rubbing him.

_Next_.

It was another picture message, this one of him with his shirt off with three girls grinding on him. His hands were on two of their butts; that much Oliver could see. He was going to close the phone when Miley put a hand on his to stop him. He looked over at her, unsure of when she had stopped blowing her nose and had scooted closer.

"Wait. It gets better," she was looking at the phone and Oliver was looking at her. She had almost no emotion in her voice. He knew it could not get 'better' and knew it was bland sarcasm. After a moment he looked back to the screen, where only text was showing.

Jake 3

miley. i hope that by now you have realized what is happening. i do not like you anymore. actually, I never did. i only pretended for my agent as a public thing. the other night I went to a club and got drunk with some college chicks. they were fuckin sexy and not afraid to touch me like you. the first girl you saw gave a great blow job, and the other three and i fucked all night long. it's great what people will do for a celebrity.

Just when Oliver thought he was done, he continued scrolling and found more. It was just spaced out from the rest.

you know I never was your friend either? well you are just an ugly fuck that will never amount to anything. your tits are too small and you will not let me touch you. you are a worthless person whose mother died because of how ashamed she was of you. bye bitch. never talk to me again, I do not want to be seen around with such a cunt.

~ridofmiley

1:46

June 12, 2009

There were no words. Nothing Oliver could say. Because he was as shocked as one person can be. The message itself, the pictures, change of signature, and fact that since it was almost four, Miley had been crying for two hours, all overwhelmed Oliver. He forgot that was the end of messages and flicked to the one from him, only an hour ago. He shut the phone and handed it back to an expectant Miley without a word.

Then he stood up and walked into the kitchen, taking a glass from the drainer and putting it under the faucet. Then he placed a few ice cubes in it and walked back over to Miley, handing it to her. She had been watching him the whole time. She took the glass and sipped it, watching him over the rim as he sat down on the chair by the couch. But she seemed to get into the drink, because soon she was gulping it- substituting all that water she had lost.

Oliver glanced down at his shirt- soaked on his shoulder and looked sticky and crumpled where she had held him. He decided right then that Jake was the worst piece of scum on the earth. He needed to be taught a lesson. Jake had been on vacation the past month. No trainers to keep up his form, and Oliver had been working his ass off for Hockey-hitting the gym more and more. It would be simple. As soon as he got off that damn airplane, Oliver was going to maul him. Well, not right after because it was an airport and it took far too long to go through security. But he knew he would be paying Jakey a little visit; maybe bring a friend or two along. And Oliver had never been the one for fighting. That was because he used to lose, but still.

"Oliver?" he broke out of his mind, fury replaced by concern. Miley was standing over him having finished her water. The phone sat on the couch.

"Yeah?" he looked up at her and saw as she took a deep breath.

"I'm... I'm sorry," she said, looking down at him as her bottom lip began to tremble.

"What for?"

"Infecting your life," she said, tears streaking down her already-red cheeks.

"What?" he snapped and jumped up, pulling her into a bone-crunching hug. "Oh Miley you cannot believe a word of what he said. You can't! I know you know that!" he pulled away, looking into her eyes. "You are Hannah Mon-frickin'-Tana for God sakes! You are the girl all the guys drool for. The girl who little girls look up to. You're the face of America, and he is the face of shit. But he is not worthy of shit," it was rare that Oliver cursed, and after that message he knew saying 'fuck' was never going to happen again. Even 'shit' made him feel nasty.

"You are so perfect Miley. You are pretty and smart and you can always make me laugh," then a part of the letter hit him again. "And your mother loved you Miley," his voice broke as tears swept over his eyes and he pulled her close again. "He never even knew her. You are just so amazing and you are so talented and famous and courageous to be living two lives at once. And you are smart to wait until marriage for sex. For this reason exactly-he would have been using you for it. That's what guys do."

"You don't," she piped up, and Oliver pulled her back and the tears stopped.

"No," he said, wondering where this was going... or if it was going anywhere. When she said nothing else he decided to speak again. "But I am shallow. And me thinking you are a gorgeous person should say something when you know just how shallow I am," he half-smiled at her and she returned it. Then he grabbed her and squeezed her in a bear-hug. Miley would be okay, now he knew that. She did not smile unless she felt some kind of joy or relief. She was never a fake, and she would never give a fake smile. Another reason she was so stupendous. "You are so much better than his groupie sluts," he said and pulled back to a smiling Miley. It was a small smile, but it was still a genuine smile.

"Thanks Oliver," she said to him as he flopped back in the chair. Oliver was surprised when she perched herself on his lap and looked at him. "And I'm sorry."

Oliver feared that he had not helped. He would have to go through it all again or call in reinforcements. "For what?" he watched her eyes as she moved in closer to him with their faces inches apart. The whole process took about a second before her lips were against his and he was pushed back into the chair by her leaning on him, and the weight of the kiss. He was not smart enough to close his eyes-they were actually open wide- and the kiss did not last long enough for him to recover. When she pulled away and their lips disconnected, he watched as she smiled and then opened her eyes.

"That," she said, settling back on him. She brought her legs onto the chair with her and curled up to Oliver. When he adjusted himself so they would both be comfortable (and they were reclining back) Miley placed her head on top of his heart and soon fell asleep.

When she did, Oliver got over the stun of his best friend kissing him. But he was still surprised. He lifted a hand to his lips and smiled. "I'm not," he whispered and placed a kiss on top of Miley's head.


End file.
